


Bigger Than a Twilight Love Affair

by owobigtuna



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Do not post to different site, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Still not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owobigtuna/pseuds/owobigtuna
Summary: A little rewrite or whatever of the Big Time Rush episode "Big Time Halloween"Titled named after lyrics from song "Boyfriend"Note:MY WORKS ARE NOT POSTED ON ANY OTHER WEBSITE OR APP! IF ANY WORKS OF MINE IS ANYWHERE ELSE IT HAS BEEN STOLEN OR POSTED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!
Relationships: James Diamond/Kendall Knight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Bigger Than a Twilight Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I totally just butchered this half way through because I lost A TON of creativity during the writing of this. I apologize it's not one of my best works, but hopefully some of you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> No beta because we die like men...or women....whatever you you prefer.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely Jax_Black for helping me with this as well! You are beautiful and a hero!

Kendall Knight. One of the many humans who lived at Palm Woodsylvania. Monsters and humans living together to pursue their talents and become famous. Well, for most of them at least. Kendall started off as a hockey player from Minnesota. But after his father died, him and his younger sister Katie and mother found it hard to live at peace, due to his mother and baby sister being witches.

So Kendall recommended to his mother they move to LA. Where monsters and humans were practically treated alike. Monsters had more respect and he could possibly further his interest in the music category. He'd miss his friends at school, he'd miss playing hockey. But he felt it was safer for the two woman he loved dearly.

When they arrived they were greeted by a none too thrilled ghost. Repeating a welcome and handing them their keycards before disappearing. Kendall turned to the two witches with a grin. "Alright, so far so good. Right?" Katie was about to make a smart comment when what looked to be a waddled over to the group.

"Excuse me, this is awkward but have any you guys by chance seen a hand laying around?" Kendall's eyes widen and looked around. "Um, no I don't think so."

The zombie groaned and shook his head. "Well thanks anyway." He started to waddle off again before quickly turning back. "Oooo, fresh meat." He gave a toothy grin. "Where are my manners? My name is Logan."

Logan reached the arm was currently wasn't missing an important limb towards Kendall to shake. "Kendall." The two shook hands, while Kendall was nervous to do so. "Welcome to Palm Woodsylvania!"

Mama Knight told Kendall that they were gonna start taking stuff up to the apartment and for him to try and go make some friends. Kendall stood awkwardly with Logan in the lobby. He rocked back on his heels and whistled.

Thankfully the awkwardness was broken by loud, stomping footsteps. A smaller like creature stomped his way over to the two, roaring out nonsense that Kendall couldn't understand.

"Oh! This is Kendall. He's human. Kendall, this is Franken-Carlos. He wants you to know about the party that is tonight."

"Oh, sounds interesting. I'll be there." Kendall smiled at Franken-Carlos, who smiled back before stomping off to yell the same thing to others. "Well, since you met us you might as well meet James. Unless you don't wanna, then I guess you don't have to. You probably want to meet some human friends and I really do need to find my-"

Logan was cut off by his rambling as he looked to a nearby chair. "There you are!" Logan stumbled after a hand that seemed to be mocking him. Kendall blew out a huff and adjusted his beanie.

He was about to just head to the elevators when someone, well something, caught his eye. A man, very pale was lounging by the pool. He was wearing a cape and his outfit could only be described as "Common Vampire".

Kendall would never admit he was obsessed with vampires growing up. He'd watches movies and read books. Safe to say he was totally a Team Edward. It was as his feet had gotten a mind of their own and led Kendall towards the pool.

Just as Kendall stepped out the door, the vampire seemed to have ripped his shirt off. The tall blonde choked on some spit and struggled to clear his throat for a couple seconds.

His torso was just as pale as his face. There was no denying that he was well fit as well. The rock hard abs seemed to just slightly sparkle in the dim lights that surrounded the area.

It was when the vampire looked in his direction that he realized how long he'd been staring. The vampire gave a grin, revealing this large, sharp fangs. "Come on over. I don't bite."

And the wink that was received after was what made Kendall walk on over. How dumb would he be to deny such a request? There just so happened to be an empty seat beside the creature. Kendall sat down as the vampire slowly sat up.

It was hard to ignore the fact Kendall was being looked at like a piece of meat. To which he also wasn't going to complain about. "You must be new here. I'm James."

Oh. So this is who Logan was going to introduce him to. "O-Oh. I'm Kendall." James' hand wasn't as cold as Kendall thought it would be. It was just a bit chilled, but still managed to send a shiver down Kendall's spine.

"So Kendall, what brings you here?" James slowly relaxed back down onto the chair, eyes never drifting far from Kendall's. "Um, I...um I play a bit of guitar and was hoping maybe to further it somehow. Also my family wasn't being treated very well back in Minnesota."

James raised an eyebrow. Seemingly trying to figure out what Kendall meant. "My mom and baby sister are witches. My father was human as well as me." James smirked. Oh he knew Kendall was human. The smell of him was intoxicating.

"Well I can assure you they won't get any trouble here. As for your talent, I happen to be in a band who could use some good cord playing. Perhaps even some vocals."

A light pink flushed over Kendall's cheeks. "Oh I don't sing. Well, that's a lie. I sing in the shower or sing my baby sis to sleep but I don't think I would be very good with a band. Let alone a..monster band."

James had to laugh at that. "Oh please. I've got a friend named Franken-Carlos and when he sings, I'm surprised half our fans knows what he's saying. I think most of the time he just makes lyrics up."

Kendall's eyes widened. "Oh, I met him in the lobby. Along with Logan I think his name was?" James nodded. "Yes, that's us. We're the band Big Time Rush. Heard of us?"

Kendall had to shake his head with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, first time hearing of you guys." And to say the disappointed look on James face caused Kendall's heart to drop is an understatement.

B-But if you're not busy I'd love to hear some of your songs." Kendall quickly tried to lighten the mood. He just met this beautiful creature. He wasn't about to chase it off.

James gave a fang revealing grin. It took all the strength Kendall had not to moan and imagine just what those fangs could do. "Come on up to my apartment. That is if you trust me." James stood from his seat, waiting as Kendall did the same.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't trust you?" James just winked and headed towards the lobby. Kendall quick at his heels.

And James' apartment was like nothing Kendall expected. To be honest he expected coffins, dark furniture, perhaps a bat flying around. But what he was faced with was amazing. "You have a swirly slide?"

"That's all Franken-Carlos. Need something to catch his small attention span. Come on, My room's this way." Kendall followed James down the hallway and into his bedroom.

It was pretty much an average bedroom. Aside from what looked to be dozens of beauty products. Kendall found himself staring again as he realized James was still shirtless. He patted the empty space beside him on the bed as he wiggled his MP3 in the air.

Kendall felt like a teenage girl in a cheesy teen love movie. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Kendall walked over and sat beside James. The scent of his blood intensifying and oh so intoxicating.

James smiled widely, fangs just resting on his lips. "Alright, this is the first song we've ever done together. It didn't really kick off too well.I had this feeling that something was missing.

He handed an earbud over to Kendall and played the song, to which Kendall caught as "Big Time". Kendall gently rocked his head to the music, liking what he heard. "It's good. Very catchy. But I feel like there's something missing as well."

The blonde glanced around the room till his eyes landed on a guitar. "May I?" He gestured towards the instrument. "You may." Kendall got off the bed to retrieve the guitar, sensing the eyes of the beast following his every move.

Kendall returned to his spot on the bed. "So I was thinking maybe this part-" Kendall replayed the song to a certain point. "Could go a little something like this."

As gentles fingers strummed the cords, James was amazed at the boys talents. Voice like an angel, a voice more addicting than drugs, or blood in James case.

Kendall was done way too soon and placed the guitar down on the bed. James snapped out of his trance and looked at the tall blonde in amazement. "That-..That was great! And you said you didn't sing! That was beautiful!"

Kendall felt hot at the neck all the way to his cheeks. He glanced sheepishly down at his hands. Fingers nervously tapped at his knee. "Well I don't really. Shampoo bottles can't really give opinions."

"You have GOT to meet my producer." Kendall's eyes widened as he looked back up at the vampire. "W-What? Right now? I don't think that-"

"Yes right now!" James gripped onto Kendall's arm and tugged him up off the bed. "He'll love your voice just as much as I do. I think A fourth member is just what we need. What do you say?"

Kendall nibbled down on his bottom lip. It would be a huge step in life. He was just hoping to play some songs at a cafe or in the park for entertainment. But being in a boy band? It would be such a change. All he'd ever done in life is play hockey.

But he was also aware you needed to be "famous" to be able to stay. He honestly didn't want to move back to Minnesota anytime soon. "Well, if you think I should...then what's the harm in trying right?"

James grin widened and brought Kendall into a very strong bear hug. "Oh this is awesome!" Kendall's breath hitched. His brain was bringing him aware that James was indeed still shirtless. It felt so nice.

Pressed against a milky white chest. Strong arms around his waist. Kendall hesitantly brought his arms up and around James, hugging back.

He knew James had to feel his beating heart. Or maybe smell him at his point. Kendall squeaked when he felt a hand slide over his hip and down to his backside. Well, this certainly was moving fast.

"J-James?" Gently fingers slid under Kendall's chin and lifted it to meet his eyes. "Please tell me this is something you'd want. Cause if I start I might not be able to stop."

Kendall seemed to melt in his arms. Oh this was definitely something he'd want to do. But certainly not all the way right now. "I-I wouldn't mind seeing how this would work. B-But I don't think I'd want to jump right into...that." And as if Kendall's cheeks couldn't get hotter, he couldn't help but be embarrassed at what he was trying to explain.

"We don't have to do that darling. I wouldn't be one to pressure you into thinks you find uncomfortable. But oh how good you smell. I just wanna taste~"

Kendall hummed, eyes rolling in the back of his head. It did sound amazing to be bit. Ugh, he really was some horny vampire obsessed teenage girl. "Maybe later big boy. You said I had a producer to meet?"

James growled, nose nudging at his neck. "Tease." He straightened the both of them on their feet and glanced back into Kendall's eyes. "May I?"

Kendall nodded eagerly. James bent down, lips oh so gently crashing into Kendalls. The two had a pace going. And it seemed like Kendall was never gonna be coming up for air, if it wasn't for someone slamming the door open.

The two quickly jumped apart to see who had entered the room. It was Logan. Who looked to still be missing his hand. "Oh. My apologies." He smirked. "But if you two are done, Gustavo wants us at the studio. Something about making us hot boy band teenagers?"

James nodded and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Kendall raised an eyebrow. A human James? This could be interesting.


End file.
